Gifted Prodigy
by QueenDeathHerself
Summary: Harry was left on the Dursley's doorstep and was found by Charlie Hanson who adopted him. Years later Harry now known as Vincent Hanson is a math prodigy who is accepted in to Salem School Of The Magically Talented and Minded. When Dumbledore finds him he is surprised at what he finds. Based off of the movie gifted. Old username averylynn
1. New Name

Charlie Hanson was up late packing up his old house. He walked down his drive at about eleven o'clock to take out some left over trash when the street lights went out leaving him standing in the dark. Up the road at number four he heard muffled voices talking about how unfit the occupants were for taking care of a child. Quickly and quietly Charlie went back into his house and waited for the people to leave before taking out anymore trash.

When Charlie gathered up his courage he went to finish taking out the rest of the trash. As Charlie made his way back to the house he heard crying, he looked around and made his way to the sound. A baby laid wrapped up in a plaid blanket was crying, but stopped when he laid eyes on Charlie. Charlie picked up the baby totally neglecting to see the letter that had fallen to the doorstep.

"Who are you, buddy? Where'd ya get that scar, huh?" he asked.

"Mummy," the baby said looking around.

"She's not here," Charlie said.

The baby looked directly into his eyes, and Charlie knew this baby was going with him to America.

He carried the baby to his house and called his boss to have papers made up for him. That morning Charlie's boss showed up carrying an envelope filled with legal documents.

"May I present to you, your son Vincent James Hanson," His boss congratulated him as he handed the papers over, "good luck in America."

"Thanks boss this means a lot to me, call sometimes would you," Charlie joked.

"Of course. I've got to be going, good luck," His boss left them.

"Come on Vincent we've got things to get before we head to Florida," Charlie said laughing.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

Seven years Later-

"3.141592653589799323846264338327-," Vincent was cut off when his dad swore.

"Damn it, Vincent come grab this damn cat before I chuck it out the window," Charlie swore.

Vincent sighed from his upside down position on the couch, "comin' Charlie."

Vincent walked to the small kitchen where his cat, Poe sat in the sink full of dish water.

"Really Poe," Vincent pulled the wet cat from the water and took him into the bathroom.

Vincent took a towel and did his best to dry off the one eyed cat. When he finished Vincent brought Poe to his bed to the corner of the living room that was curtained off. The Hanson's were not rich, they barely met ends meet every month while Charlie worked odd jobs to pay the bills. Vincent took care of the house it had one bedroom and bath and a really small kitchen that one could barely move around in let alone two people.

Vincent watched Charlie leave for work before going out for the mail. The short walk from the door to the mail box by the road took Vincent a few seconds. He pulled the mail out and check to see what he had.

 _'Bills, junk mail, and a letter from the local elementary school, what fun,'_ Vincent thought sarcastically before looking at the bills.

He brought the mail in and opened the bills that were due.

Electricity- $52

Rent- $190

Heat- $70

Water- $90

Internet- $80

In moments Vincent add up the total amount that Charlie needed to pay plus extra for food and books. Then he took the school letter and pinned it to the fridge.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

Next day -

Charlie led Vincent to the school bus. "Why do I have to go, they're all idiots." Vincent exclaimed.

"Because you need interaction with kids your age," Charlie informed him.

"I have Ann for that!" Vincent protested.

"She's four times your age," Charlie fired back.

"She's smarter than the people there, the adults there talk like I won't understand what two plus two is when I know what 422 times 14220 is," Vincent pointed out.

"So what is 422 times 14220," Charlie asked.

"It is 6,000,840."

"Okay smart ass, so Ann is wiser than everyone at the school. I'll make you a deal if you can't handle the idiots there then call and I will pick you up," Charlie bargained.

"You've got yourself deal," Vincent agreed as the bus stopped in front of them.

"Go on, see you after school. Have a great day," Charlie told sarcastically.

Vincent gave him a dark look and got on the bus.

At school Vincent sat at a desk in the middle row, in the front. He looked at the desk tag that had his name on it with a number line and had the colors listed in a circle.

"Hello class, I'm Miss Smith," the teacher said in a overly cheery tone that made Vincent hit his head on the edge of the desk.

"Oh honey don't hit your head you'll hurt it," she exclaimed.

Already fed up with the school Vincent looked up at her in the eyes and said sarcastically, "I won't do much damage unless I hit my head harder and give myself a concussion or split it open, and right now I would love to split it open so I could leave."

"Okay Mr. Smarty Pants what is your name?" Miss Smith asked walking over to her desk.

"Vincent Hanson, but you should know that since you put a name tag on the top of my desk," he mouthed off.

Miss Smith pulled a tight smile, "Okay Vincent please keep you comments to yourself," she turned from Vincent to look at the class, "Okay, class we are going to start with math. Who can tell me what two plus two is?"

A girl in the back shouted, "Its four."

"Good job, What's four plus two?"

Another kid yelled the answer, this went on until everyone went except Vincent.

"Okay Vincent what is seven plus eight?" she asked thinking that she could put him in his place.

"It's fifteen. Is this really what we're learning this year because this is unchallenging," Vincent sigh putting his head down.

"Okay what is two times two?" she asked.

"four."

"278 times 250," she smirked thinking he couldn't do it.

A second later he said, "69,500, and the square root is 263.6285."

Miss Smith frowned and grabbed a calculator and punched the numbers in. She looked up in shock, "how did you do that in your head?"

"I don't know I've always been able to do it, I read about it in a book," Vincent told her.

"Okay, let's finish the lesson," Miss Smith continued with class vowing that after class she would find out more about his abilities.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

Hogwarts-

Albus sat at his desk with an enchanted map attempting to Harry Potter with no luck. Sighing he got up and stretched his aching joints before apperating to the Dursleys.

Albus knocked on the front door of number 4 and waited for someone to answer it. Finally Petunia answered the door and snarled.

"What are you doing here freak."

"I'm looking for Harry Potter." He said.

"Who, there is nobody here by that name," she said confused.

"A baby was place on your doorstep with a letter telling the reader who he was," Albus explained.

"I got the letter it was lying on the doorstep with no baby in sight. I'm sorry but I must ask you to leave before Vernon gets home, good day," Petunia shut the door in Albus's shocked face.

' _No baby?_ ' Was what he was thinking.


	2. A School For The Gifted

Vincent ran over to his father who was passed out on the couch and jumped on his stomach.

"Fucking Hell, what do you think your doing?" Charlie roared.

"Effectively waking you up. Ann is at the door," Vincent wagged his eyebrows and ducked as his father tried to grab him.

Charlie groaned as he got up from the couch, and walk to the kitchen door, "good morning Ann," he called as he entered the kitchen.

"Hello Charlie, I've got this letter from the school and I think you might want to see it," She handed him the letter.

He skimmed the letter before he dropped it and rubbed his face, "the school wants him tested."

"Why?" Ann asked.

"They think he's a gifted child," Charlie moaned into his hands.

"That's great right," Ann asked concerned.

"No cause then they're goin' to take him away and I promised I wouldn't let them take him," Charlie told her.

"Sometimes I forget he's only seven and still has fears about being taken away," Ann whispered.

"I forget too, that's why I wanted to send him to a normal school so he could be a kid. But he doesn't like kids his age, he'd rather stay inside and pay my bills instead of playing with kids his age," Charlie exclaimed.

"He pays your bills?" She asked doubtfully.

"I'm shit at math and he's likes it so I ain't complaining," Charlie pointed out.

"Where is the kid anyway," Ann looked into the living room.

"He went to the library," Charlie yelled from the kitchen.

Ann made her way back to the kitchen, "Without asking?"

"It's Thursday and he left a note. He goes every Thursday and stays a few hours," Charlie said offhandedly.

"Doesn't he have school?"

"Shit," Charlie bolted out the door after Vincent.

Ann laughed and helped herself to the coffee and waited for Charlie to return.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

Vincent sat at his desk with his head down while the other kids did arts and crafts with Miss Smith.

"Vincent would you like to join us?" She asked.

"No, can I call Charlie and have him pick me up," Vincent asked.

"You can't leave if you aren't sick," her sickly sweet voice told him.

"But I am sick," he said.

"Really," She raised an eyebrow.

"Yep I'm sick of this place and Charlie said if I was bored to call and he would take me home," Vincent frowned.

After the other kids were taken care of she led him down to the principal's office.

"Mr. Barnes this boy has an interesting story for you," Miss Smith informed him.

"I do?" Vincent asked.

"Tell Mr. Barnes what you told me," she encouraged.

"What is this story Mr. Hanson?"

"Um well, Charlie said if this place was boring then all I had to do was call him and he would taking me home," Vincent repeated his story.

"Who is this Charlie?" Mr. Barnes asked.

"He's my adoptive father," Vincent informed him.

"Why don't you call him dad," Miss Smith asked.

"Because I've never called him dad, it just doesn't feel right," Vincent told her feeling confused.

"I'll make the phone call," Mr. Barnes said turning to the phone.

Charlie showed up fifteen minutes later, wiping his hands on an oily rag.

"Mr. Hanson," Mr. Barnes asked.

"Yes sir, that's me," Charlie said.

"Well Mr. Hanson is it true that you told Vincent here that he could call you if he got bored?" The principal asked.

"Yes," Charlie agreed.

"Why?"

"To be honest Vincent is only here to interact with other kids his age, because he's smarter than them he won't doing anything with them. Sure he plays with legos but he doesn't make lame houses or cars, he makes things like the white house in great detail and makes his own blueprints and uses the legos to test them out," Charlie ranted.

"Okay Mr. Hanson that's enough. What I gathered from that speech is that Vincent might be gifted," Mr. Barnes interrupted him.

"I know that he is but I don't want him going to a school knowing its people that are different like him. Then they're going to want to him away and test him on everything, I promised him that I would never leave him and I don't intend to break it," Charlie told him.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

Charlie was finishing the dishes when Vincent came in.

"Charlie did you know that about 824 people die per every 100,000 people in America a year?" Vincent informed him.

"Kid where do you come up with this stuff," Charlie asked.

"I thought you told you didn't want to know where I came up with everything," Vincent asked.

"You're right I don't, go feed Poe," Charlie playful kicked him in the rear as he left the kitchen to feed Poe.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

Hogwarts -

It was time for the Potters to come out of hiding. Dumbledore made his way to the Potter house which he was secret keeper to after Peter showed who his trust went to, after nearly killing Lily and James in he process. After the attack they sent Harry away for his own good, only for him to be kidnapped in the process.

Albus knocked on the door and walked in to see Sirius and James tossing a four year old boy into the air.

"How is Henry, James," he asked.

"Dumbledore! Oh Henry is great, he just showed a bout of accidental magic,' James exclaimed.

"What ae you doing here Dumbledore?" Sirius asked.

"I've come bearing good news and bad," Dumbledore said grimly.

Lily walked in after hearing the comment, "What's the good news, sir?"

"The good news is that all of you can come out of hiding," He told them, James gave a shout of joy.

"What's the bad news?" Sirius asked.

"Harry's missing."

"What!" Lily shrieked.

"I've looked on the map and he's no where on this continent but I would like to use your map to check America to see if he's there," Dumbledore asked.

James came out of shock, "of course I'll go get it," he ran out of the room only to return seconds later hold the map.

They went to the kitchen and set the map up and gathered around to watch. Albus said the spell and a dot lit up on the map, _Osprey, Florida._

Lily, looked at the map disbelieving. This was where her baby grew up.

"I will make arrangements to see him," Albus told them before apperating back to Hogwarts.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

Charlie had signed the forms to let them test Vincent, and his I.Q. was one of the highest to date. But that wasn't what was bothering him, the man who had tested Vincent had told him that Vincent had magic. Now he was signing forms for The Salem School Of The Magically Talented and Minded. The school was for witches and wizards who were gifted like Vincent. The only reason he was signing the forms was because it allowed for Vincent to be home schooled by a tutor.

Vincent was in his corner in the living room laying on his bed petting Poe and muttering the digits to Pi. Charlie sighed and walk over to the bed and sat down, brushing Vincent's shoulder length hair out of his face showing off his scar.

"What's wrong," Charlie asked.

"Magic isn't possible, it's just slight of hand, yet he took a stick out of his pocket and turned the pencil in to a rose without touching it," Vincent couldn't wrap his mind around this neither could Charlie.

"Promise me you'll never leave me," Vincent started crying.

Charlie grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug," I promise I will never leave you, kid."

They stayed like that for hours until they both fell asleep. Poe jumped off the bed and made his way to the kitchen and spotted the dish water still in the sink, Charlie had forgotten to drain it. Poe jumped on the counter and into the sink splashing water all over the counter and floor.


	3. The Pancake Mishap

I am not very proud of this chapter but it will help get things going.

I do not own anyone from harry potter except for the characters I made up.

#_#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

Cooking was not Charlie's strong suit, meaning he burnt more than he could cook. It was usually Vincent in the kitchen preparing meals, but today was Vincent's eighth birthday and he wanted to celebrate it with pancakes. Everything was going fine, the first pancake was coming along when the fire alarms went off. A sharp beep went off waking Vincent who sleepily started to open windows to let the smoke out.

"You couldn't wait until I was up to make breakfast?" Vincent questioned.

"I was trying to surprise you for your birthday," Charlie commented.

"And you nearly burnt down the house while you were at it," Vincent shot at him.

"I'll call Ann, maybe she has something edible to eat," Charlie sighed.

"I already called her last night, breakfast will be ready at eight," Vincent called over his shoulder as he made his way to the bathroom.

Charlie looked down at the pan before grabbing it to chuck out the door, it landed with a satisfying thump in the bushes.

Around eight the pair made their way across the yard and knocked on Ann's door.

"Come in," She called from the inside.

Charlie opened the door and let Vincent take the lead into the house.

"Good morning Sunshine, I see Charlie attempted to smoke you out," Ann greeted.

"Yea, its one way to wake up for breakfast, but I prefer the method of waking up to cooked food not burning food," Vincent said tauntingly.

"Hey, I wasn't the one to blow up the washer," Carlie fired back.

"It was an experiment."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Boys that's enough," Ann hit Charlie in the back of the head.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

Hogwarts-

The Potters sat in front of Albus's desk waiting for him to say something.

"Have you found where he is?" Lily asked trying to start the conversation.

"Yes I have would both of you like to come?" Dumbledore asked.

"What kind of question is that?" James asked.

"So I take it you are coming, then?"

"Of course," the Potters yelled.

"Then let us be on our way," Dumbledore handed them a portkey before they all disappeared.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

The Hansons made their way home walking along side the road when Vincent asked," who are those people at our door."

Charlie looked to the door unsure who the three figures were.

"Well lets go see shall we?" Charlie led the way towards the figures.

"Hello you must be the owner of this fine place," Dumbledore asked looking at the house that had missing siding and shutters.

"I wouldn't call it fine. Who are you," Charlie asked getting to the point.

"Well I'm Albus Dumbledore and this this is Lily and James Potter," Dumbledore waved his hand towards Lily and James.

"Nice to meet you but we don't want to buy whatever you are selling, excuse us," Charlie pushed passed them to unlock the door.

"We aren't selling anything, we want to talk to the boy," James said.

"Why would you want to talk to me, you left me on a doorstep," Vincent noted the familiarities and took a shot in the dark.

"We didn't want to leave you but we were all in danger we sent you away for your own good," Lily knelt in front of him.

"So you are my parents, but I don't care. You abandoned me on a doorstep, tell me what am I supposed to be feeling because happiness isn't one of them," Vincent spat before pushing his way into the house.

"You heard him stay away and don't come back," Charlie glared at them.

As they left they heard yelling from the inside of the house.

"Charlie you said that they would never find me, did you send for them? Do you not want me?" Vincent broke off into a whisper.

Charlie grabbed Vincent by the shoulders and fiercely shook him, "Vincent you take those thought out of your head. I would never and I mean never tell them where you are, they must have used some random mojo to find you. I love you and I won't let anyone take you from me."

Vincent looked at him with tears in his eyes wrapped his arms tightly around Charlie. Charlie pulled his head back trying to keep his tears at bay as he hugged Vincent.

"I'm sorry I assumed," He whispered.

"Vincent don't apologize I know I don't think the same way as you but I promise I will never let you go."

The trio apperated from the yard, with the intent of getting Harry back.


	4. Really?

Vincent was throwing pieces of cereal at Charlie's head.

"Vincent I already said no," Charlie barked at him clearly annoyed.

"But Charlie I can learn it by myself, then you wouldn't have to pay for a tutor," Vincent tried for the hundredth time that morning.

"No Vincent you aren't getting out of school especially for something you can't control," Charlie reasoned.

"But why a tutor?" Vincent asked.

"Because you don't want to leave and I don't want you to either," He answered bring his bowl to the sink to rinse.

"Could I try going to this school, maybe it would go better than the other one?" Vincent asked curiously.

"We'll see how the tutor goes then maybe you can go and they might have a way for you to come home at night, so you aren't there ten months out of the year," Charlie made a face in thought.

"Okay," Vincent smiled.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

Vincent opened the door to let in a short middle aged man in,

"Hello I'm Fritz Harlen your tutor," the man smiled and held out his hand.

Vincent grimaced at the hand before ignoring it to introduce himself, "I am Vincent Hanson, Mr. Harlen."

Mr. Harlen looked at his hand before dropping it.

"Well Mr. Hanson I must insist that you call me Fritz, where are we going to do your lessons," Fritz frowned as he looked around Vincent.

"We will be in the living room, is that alright?" Vincent quizzed.

"Um I guess it will have to do for now. Well Mr. Hanson tell me what do you know about magic?" Fritz enquired.

"Not much, why?"

"Take my arm, we are going to go to the magical shops to get things you need to practice magic."

Vincent grabbed his arm and they appearated to the shops. The shops were filled with people and the streets had venders with carts selling everything from potions to fake wands. Vincent watched in wonder as Fritz dragged him to the Inkham wand shop. The shop was lined with wands and a counter stood in the middle of the room, a wall of staffs stood near the corner all of them gathering dust.

"Hello," a voice from the back called.

"Hey Inkham, we need a wand out here," Fritz yelled back.

A twenty year old albino man entered the room, his white hair was spiked with blue highlights and his red eyes focused on Vincent. He held out his hand.

"I'm Balthazar Inkham, and you are?" He introduced himself.

"Vincent Hanson."

"Nice to meet you. Now how about a wand, eh?" Inkham turned towards the shelf.

Inkham skimmed the shelves before settling on a fairly new box.

"Now this is pine and niffler fur, give it a wave," He handed the wand to Vincent.

Vincent wave the wand and watched the room blow up with papers flying everywhere. Inkham grabbed the wand from Vincent before handing him another which was birch and occamy feather. The wand shot out sparks of blue before it burned him, causing Vincent to drop it. Vincent looked at his palm only to notice that the wand had burn a mark into his skin. Inkham grabbed his hand and yanked it to his face to see the mark.

"Do you know what this is Mr. Hanson?" He asked glaring at the boy, his red eyes trying to find the truth.

"No what is it?" Vincent swayed nervously.

"This is the mark of the Speaker, this means you can talk to any animal but there is consequences to this ability. Such as upsetting the bond between Familiar and bonder or if someone see you using it you could be punished, so beware and pick up your wand off the floor and leave I do not require payment this time around," Inkham disappeared with a pop.

"Well that happened," Vincent spit out sarcastically.

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

Hogwarts -====

"We have to get Harry back," Lily cried.

"I know my dear, but we can't oblivate everyone it would raise to many questions," Dumbledore spoke.

"Why don't we fight for him the muggle way," James said.

"Brilliant there's no way the judge could refuse us after all we have money and a nice home compared to them," Lily brightened with the plan.

"Yes that could do very well, good thinking James," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "I will make plans to take the Hansons to court."

#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#_#

Sorry for the long wait, but there will be a longer wait because I will be gone for two weeks.


	5. The Court Order

Vincent was stressed. He had just received a court order for Charlie. He paced around the kitchen for hours until Charlie returned home.

"What's up, Vin?" He said looking at the pacing boy.

Vincent handed him the letter and watched him read it noticing how Charlie paled.

"What does this mean, Charlie?" Vincent stressed.

"Um, Vincent go over to Ann's and tell her that you'll be staying the night," Charlie avoided the question, "I've got a call to make."

Vincent glared at Charlie before heading out to Ann's. As soon as Vincent left Charlie had the phone in his hands and was dialing a number into it.

"Mockler, here," the voice answered.

"Hey Mitch, its me Charlie," Charlie spoke.

"Sup man, what can I do for you."

"Mitch remember Vincent?"

"Yea, I had the papers made up why?"

"They want him back, Mitch. I just got the court order," Charlie ground out.

"I'll be there in a few days let me get a hold of the Judge and let him know that I'll be taking a vacation."

"Thanks, you don't know what this means to me, Mitch."

"Any time bro."

Charlie hung up the phone and rubbed a hand over his rough face. 'Why did this have to happen today? What will I tell Vincent?' Charlie thought.

Charlie made his way into his room and went to the foot of his bed and opened the trunk. College posters were rolled tightly, and old clothes were thrown in there carelessly. Throwing the clothes and posters over his shoulder he found an old hand held mirror. Taking the mirror he said, "Margret Hanson."

The mirror swirled as the image of Margret Hanson appeared.

"Charlie what's wrong?" Margret asked.

"Hey sis, what do you know about court in the wizard world?" He asked.

"What do you mean Charlie? Aren't you the court expert?" She questioned.

"I adopted a boy eight years ago and recently we found out that he had magic, now his parents want him back. By the way they have Albus Dumbledore on their side," Charlie told her.

"Well they will probably take it to muggle court, if they do it magically there is little we can do with Albus there," Margret said.

"Do I have a chance at winning custody?"

"Yes because you are a squib, but the chance is slim because his parents have magic, " She told him.

"Okay, that's a start. Margie I'll get back to you as soon as possible," Charlie said.

"Oh, Charlie before you leave, I want to meet my nephew. If not I will take off your head, you understand?" Margret said sweetly.

"Yea sis, I understand."

Charlie canceled the call and place the mirror back under the clothes and posters, before heading to his meager bookshelf to find his criminal justice textbooks. Find the one he wanted he started to go threw it.

Ann's ====

Vincent struggled to understand what was going on. He might have been a genius, but right now he felt stupid, really really stupid. Knowing that Charlie had a court order was terrifying, he knew that it was about him. What ifs flew through his head, it was almost as bad as when Charlie took up truck driving and was stranded for a week with out a way to contact Vincent to let him know that he was okay and would be back soon.

The fear of abandonment kept Vincent up as he laid in Ann's guest room. He was struggling to keep back his tears, he never cried. Vincent scolded himself, but for the second time in his short life Vincent was genuinely scared.

"You okay, honey?" a voice asked.

"No," was his short reply.

"Tell me what's wrong," Ann said.

"I don't want to leave," He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"Charlie got a court order. Its for custody of me."

"Oh, honey you know that Charlie will do everything in his power to keep you with him. You know that," She reassured him.

"But this isn't like the other times like when Charlie was in the E.R. for the snake bite or when he was stranded. He came back then."

"It don't make no difference Vincent, Charlie will not let anyone take you from him."

"But what if they take me from him," Vincent finally burst into tears.

Ann pulled Vincent into her arms and rocked him, "Ya know Vincent, sometimes I forget that you are a young boy and not a old man," She told him.

"That's nice to know that you think I'm old I'm only nine," Vincent laughed.

She shook her head and laughed with him.

I know I said I would not be posting for a few day but I am trying to get a few more updates before I leave.

Few Things:

Charlie is a squib, His sister Margret Works of MoM

Mitch Mockler was Charlie's boss who had a judge make up adoption papers.

They both worked in the court room.

Vincent does have a reason to have a fear out abandonment, because of Charlie being stranded, which is why Charlie dropped truck driving.


	6. Court day and Foster care

It was court day meaning Vincent had to dress up since another letter came stating that Vincent had to go. They had left about two hours before the court time to meet Mitch. Together they walked down to the small restaurant where Mitch was waiting and greeted him.

"Long time no see, Mitch," Charlie greeted with a hug.

"Nice to see you to Charlie although I wish it was under better circumstances," Mitch told him.

"Yea I know, This is Vincent the last time you saw him was when he was a baby, " Charlie pushed Vincent in front of him.

"Hello Vincent, I'm Mitch-" He was cut off.

"Yes I know who you are, you had the adoption papers made up so Charlie could adopt me," Vincent finished.

"Don't worry about him, Mitch. Vincent is way to smart for his own good," Charlie laughed.

"Well I am a genius," Vincent shrugged.

"Really?" Mitch exclaimed.

"Yep," Charlie said.

"Well lets go over the paperwork," Mitch suggested.

Court Room

"Charlie Hanson please come to the stand," The judge asked.

Charlie made his way to the stand.

"Albus Dumbledore proceed with your questions," The judge told him.

"Mr. Hanson can you tell us where Vincent goes to school?" Albus asked.

"He's homeschooled," Charlie answered.

"Why is he homeschooled?"

"Because Vincent is a certified genius and does not do well with children his age," He answered.

"Where does Vincent sleep?" Albus questioned.

"He sleeps in the living room in an enclosed space."

"Why doesn't he have his own room?" The judge asked.

"I don't have the money to build another room at the moment, but it is something I am working on."

"What do you do for a living," Albus asked.

"As of this moment I am repairing cars."

"It says here that you worked as a lawyer in England, but here in the states you haven't held a steady job since you moved here. Why is that?"

"Objection," Mitch called from the table.

"Next witness is called to the stand," the judge said.

Lily walked past Charlie up to the stand.

"Mrs. Potter why did you abandon your child on the doorstep of number four Privet Drive," Mitch asked her.

"Objection," Albus exclaimed.

"Proceed with the question Mrs. Potter," the judge said.

"It was on the doorstep of my sister Petunia and her husband Vernon Dursley," Lily told them.

"Still Mrs. Potter you abandoned a baby on a doorstep. That is a crime itself," the judge told her, "any more questions?"

"No Your Honor," Mitch said.

"This hearing will be recessed until next Tuesday, and until then Vincent Hanson will stay in the care of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. Mr. Hanson you have three hours to get Vincent ready to leave," the Judge concluded.

Charlie held Vincent as their worst nightmare started to pan out as a knock sounded on the door. Charlie put Vincent on the couch only to watch him curl into a ball. He answered the door to see two men with happy faces staring at him.

"Hello we're here for Vincent," The one with the scar running down his face said.

"Come in," Charlie gestured them in.

The two men followed him into the living room where Vincent had disappeared.

"Where is he?" The black hair man asked.

"Over there," Charlie pointed to a curtained off area before leaving the room.

The two men went over to the curtains and pulled them back to reveal Vincent holding Poe to his chest as he cried and mutter the digits of pi. The black haired man knelt beside the bed, catching Vincent's attention.

"Hi Harry, I'm Sirius Black and this is Remus," he introduced.

"Vincent," he replied with.

"What do ya mean?" Sirius asked confused.

"My name." He stressed.

"Oh, okay. Well Vincent are you ready to go?" Sirius asked.

"No."

"We've got to go," Sirius went to pick Vincent up.

Vincent bit Sirius and tried to get away when he was grabbed by Remus.

"No lemme go, Charlie help!" Vincent yelled crying again.

Charlie didn't come out of his room. Vincent screamed and kicked Remus as he was dragged from the house. Remus and Sirius put Vincent in the car and got in. Vincent tried to escape from the other side of the car but the child safety lock stopped him from getting out. Frustrated and exhausted Vincent curled up away from them and cried himself to sleep.


End file.
